


盾冬|必需品

by Evelyne_9



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyne_9/pseuds/Evelyne_9
Summary: *部分ooc警告！*作者喜好关系，让人物Bucky性格没有那么“寡”心好累，那些一章能更一万字以上的大大们，请收下我的膝盖。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *部分ooc警告！  
> *作者喜好关系，让人物Bucky性格没有那么“寡”
> 
> 心好累，那些一章能更一万字以上的大大们，请收下我的膝盖。

这个房间对于他来说太小了点。

士兵站在一个郊区的,离市区很远的一座老公寓中的破旧卧室里想。

这之前住了个老人,卧室小的只放得下一张床和一把破旧的摇椅。

老人可能会在每天下午茶的时间躺在那把摇椅上慢悠悠的晃,享受着午日后的阳光。

听起来好像Steve的风格。他有可能还会用他颤巍巍的右手比着窗外的景色画他那该死的,神圣的画呢。

士兵想到这,轻轻的牵起嘴角,但还没过半秒钟,嘴角又紧紧地抿着了。

那个狗屎。

他嘴里咒骂了一句什么,接着走向那张床。

那张床看起来像是张单人床。

他试着坐在上面,轻柔地。

但他还是能感受到床对他的支持力哆哆嗦嗦上升的同时床腿开始有解体的打算。

他站起来,没在看一眼摇椅,走了出去。

看来今天只能睡浴室了,士兵略带失望的走向浴室。

他其实不算讨厌浴室,甚至有段时间称得上喜欢。

可他最近三个月里被人监督着只睡卧室,渐渐的就对冰冷的,硬质的浴缸没了兴趣。

恶习害死人,一点都没错。

他缩在浴缸里,带着那顶黑帽子,望着头顶上的天花板,右手还握着把枪。

他没有闭眼。

独自一人的时候,无论是喧闹的市区还是冷清的只有风声的郊区,他都不能很好的放松自己,任由自己沉沉睡去。

每当这种时刻来临,他都会想起那双蓝眼睛。

他望向它们的时候总是会有一两道褶皱竖在中间,它们一直按照着主人的情绪紧紧地皱着。即使蓝眼睛的主人有时会冲他友好的试图让他为此放松点（虽然并没有用）,但眉头还是一次都没有放下来过。

他讨厌这双一见到他就皱起来的眼睛,他下意识的想回避。

他以沉默来回答他所有问题。

“Bucky，不要把衣服放到浴缸里，那里不是你的床。”

……我也不会把衣服放到床上。士兵绷着嘴想。

蓝眼睛眨了眨,望向他眼里，带着无奈和迁就。

他试图想找出一点责备或埋怨或什么情绪，他失败了。

那双眼睛从不给他过多的情绪，他觉得他就好像是为了吸引父母全部注意力而故意闯祸的孩子。

他在心里轻叹一口气。

慢慢走向浴室拿走了自己的衣服回到了房间，没在看蓝眼睛一眼。

他把衣服扔到了地板上，自己躺在床上，望天花板。

良好的听力让他听见了房间外的声音，Steve大概在收拾垃圾。

然后他听见Steve似乎吸了口气像是被什么吓到了。

他发现了。

士兵愉悦的想着。

他发现了我扔的早饭。

士兵面无表情的等待着，丝毫不为做错事而感到抱歉，心跳因为房间外有力的脚步声而剧烈的舞动着。

他听见了门把手转动的声音，房间门打开的声音，还有Steve走到他俩间安全距离的声音。

士兵还在盯着天花板。

“Bucky.”

士兵不动。

“Bucky，你不能在这样下去了。”

Steve无奈语气中终于好像夹杂了些许疲倦。

还没来得及多想，士兵眼皮突然猛的跳了一下。

他觉得不好的事情要发生了，危机感让他几乎要下意识去拿枕头下的手枪。

Steve的话验证了他的直觉。

“我们不能再住在一起了。”Steve深吸口气轻轻说着。

没有回复。

Bucky还处在生生止住了拿枪冲动的余韵里。

Steve似乎苦笑了一下，Bucky听不分明。

他只听到他接着说“我会去神盾局住几天，那里不比这里差，我知道你讨厌那里，所以你住在这里，不要走，对你来说这里才是最安全的。”

这之后他又絮絮叨叨地说了几句注意用火水电安全之类的孩子都懂得破常识，每次说这些他都像是教孩子学说话一样非要仔仔细细的说上半个小时，直到Bucky狠狠地瞪他一眼才会傻笑着走开，不过这次可能是因为气氛的缘故，两人都没什么心情，Steve也就只叮嘱了两三句，然后看着还是没什么反应的Bucky，最终还是又叹了口气，走出房间关上了门。

Bucky在Steve讲话时一直瞪着天花板，脑子里糊成一片，等到关门声落下的那一刻才终于反应了过来。

他脑子里只有一个想法：

好啊，这孙子开始赶他走了。

\------------------------------------++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++----------------------------------------------


	2. 必需品

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有一万个让盾冬开车的脑洞。
> 
> 可我怎么拯救我荒诞的剧情。

Steve对于家没什么概念。

对于一个18岁后就失去了所有亲人的超级士兵，你实在不能要求他能有什么让人满意的概念。

更何况他还被冻了七十年。

但是现在的家里住着Bucky。

他无不得意又自豪的想着，仿佛想让全世界都要为美国队长家里住了个失忆的前苏联杀手欣喜地欢呼着。

虽然他并不接受我。

这句话在脑中一闪而过，他没能看清却不受控制的心脏钝痛，他紧了紧牙龈，拒绝细想却还是浮现出Bucky拒绝吃他做的早饭，甚至厌恶到扔到垃圾桶里从不愿意与Steve待在同一房间里超过五分钟。

他都不用Steve用过的浴缸，即使是最疲惫的时候。

他就像是拒绝陌生人一样拒绝着我。

Steve自虐的想着。

他都不用我给他找的衣服。

买的也不用。

Steve想埋怨丈夫的妻子一样指责着他最好的兄弟。

他都不用我给他买的刮胡刀。

Steve想到这，顿了顿，回忆着一些Bucky躲闪他目光的场面和他自从买回来后就再也没了踪影的刮胡刀以及Bucky并没有任何改变的胡茬。

天哪，他还给扔了。

Steve突然醒悟般的的想着。他眉头紧皱在一起，肌肉紧绷着，像是为了去找他那个刮胡刀要把世界翻腾一遍一样的愤怒着。

虽然只是为了个刮胡刀。

“嘿，Cap！”

Sam走进来打断Steve对Bucky的胡思乱想，他看也没看Steve的黑脸，突然跑向Tony为Steve准备的房间里的柔软的舒适的可爱又可敬的沙发，把自己猛地砸进去，陷进去的同时发出一声喟叹：“Ahmmm...我的上帝，真希望就这样在它里面一整天。”

“......”

然后气氛变得不太对，两个人都沉默了一会。

Steve后知后觉的在想，Bucky躺在家里的沙发上是不是也是这种想法，想在它的..它的里面一整天。

转而他又想，不，不对，Bucky喜欢一点点坚硬的可靠的地方，这会让他有安全感，而不是什么该死的柔软的破沙发。

Steve想到这，瞪了一眼沙发。

Sam而在想为什么色情笑话不足以引起Steve的说教了，难道因为跟冬兵在一起时间太长，这种细节已经不去在意了。还是说，Steve已经没有精力把注意力放在管教色情笑话或脏话这些小情趣上了。

他想着，心情顿时有点复杂。有种主人买了别的宠物不再爱他的俏皮可爱了的二哈一样的感觉。但是突然他又看见Steve狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他顿时又兴高采烈起来。

这时候，他简直都不把扯掉他翅膀的冬兵放在眼里，甚至还有点小好感，他想到了刚才在楼下遇见冬兵的事情，于是欢快的问：“刚才我看见James背了个包在外面转悠，我告诉他你就在里面，要不要过来找你，结果他瞪了我一眼转身就跑了，又不是我没给他买酸奶.....难道说是你没给买？.......嘿.......嘿！Cap！去哪？”

他看见Steve先是皱着眉头听着他讲，后来眉头越来越紧的想着什么，最后在他还没说完的时候就跑了出去，穿着他那一尘不染的白T恤。

“等会！好歹等我站起来！”Sam费劲的强迫自己脱离柔软的沙发。

突然间，他想到了什么，打了个激灵。

哦FUC....

Sam想着。

FUCK，千万别是我想的那样。

他开始跑起来，他边追着Steve死快死快的踪影，边抽空用通讯器联系Natasha。

他听见通讯器那头迅速的接了呼应，在他反应说话之前，Natasha那充满危险的磁性声音传了过来。

“Sam，出事了。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha在沙发上翘着二郎腿，手里端着一杯黑咖啡，不加糖的那种，他饱满的红唇几乎算得上是惬意的轻轻的抿了下略带苦味的咖啡，然后她优雅地将杯子放到面前的茶几上：“Sam，冷静些。”

Sam在旁边搂着肩瞪着她。

“哦当然，当然，Sam冷静些，即使Cap面临着让那什么该死的冬日的哥们再次将他打入医院的境地，你也应该保持冷静的坐在这里喝一杯苦的要死的不加糖的咖啡！....Natasha，你不该阻拦我。”

他现在很愤怒，他的脸几乎黑到像黑咖啡一样，他努力地压抑住自己的怒气，用尽量平和的语气对着在沙发上的红发特工谈判。

“我明明可以和他一起去，明明可以跟他并肩作战，做他的左膀右臂，不让他受一点伤害，就像保护着我最亲的爱人一样守护他，在他身边，他可以毫发无伤的回来，回来做我们的队长，回来做那什么该死的美国甜心，为什么！为什么不让我跟他一起！”

他一开始还能保持一个男人该有的绅士风度，后来越说自己越激动，最后好像觉得他最好的兄弟出去之后就再也回不来了一样难受着，他脆弱的哽咽着，用左手捏住自己的额头，遮掩住通红的双眼，浑身颤抖的让人心碎。

Natasha没料到会被谴责，她以为Sam顶多就是蠢一点，没智商。

但她显然高估了他的情商，她沉默的望着男人颤抖的身影，表情复杂的好像吞进了一只苍蝇。

尴尬的时刻不过就一会儿。

突然地，Steve穿着他胸口上明显被人狠狠踹过一脚才能留下那么深的脚印的白T恤推开门闯了进来，金发男人鲁莽的冲撞着，脸上挂着能扫除一切阴霾的笑容。

他大步流星的，轻快地走到两人面前，毫无所觉的晃了晃手里的一个小型行李包，满面春风的咧开嘴：“我找到他了。”然后顿了顿，又有点羞涩的补充：“和我的刮胡刀。”

两个人被明显陷入甜蜜气氛的Steve熏得愣了愣，搞得谁都没先开口。

Natasha最先反应过来，她直接望向Sam，他似乎被伤的不轻，他嘴微张着，眼睛还有点红，过了好一会，才反应过来一般的将额头更深的埋进了手掌心里。

Natasha怜悯的摇了摇头：“所以才不让你跟他一起去，我的小可怜。”

Steve这才发现Sam的不对劲，他走过来，依旧拿着那个包，他不舍得放下。

他迈着依旧很愉悦的步伐走到了Sam的面前，略带迷惑的问：“Sam，出了什么事？”

于是Sam颤抖的更厉害了。

\----------*******************++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无小剧场。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次太短啦，主要是回忆杀，之后剧情应该会接上叭...

+++++++++++++++++++

事情还得从前几天Steve脱了缰一样地跑了出去那时说起。

Sam接受了Natasha通讯器的召唤之后就没再拼命去追超级士兵了，他直接又回到了复仇者大厦。

Steve一路跑着，他胸腔用力起伏着，胸肌上下抖动着，有道纹深深的拧着嵌在眉间，Bucky最讨厌的那种深嵌。

他跑到了楼下，腿迈上了哈雷，联系了Tony：“Tony，这里是Steve。”

他大气没喘一下的问候着，他又用脚蹬开了支架：“我现在有点急事，上次你们讨论的追踪器什么的现在再运行么？把目标坐标发给我好么？......对，我知道是Bucky.....我没事，我很好，我只是是现在很担心他.....没出什么事.....真的没有...”

他有些结巴的回复着Tony在那边的言语轰炸，最后，他犹豫了一下，然后深吸了口气：“好吧，Bucky不见了。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++----++++++

士兵在Steve搬进了复仇者大厦后就一直计划着跑掉。

这是理所当然的事情。他想。

他是为了Steve才住进公寓的，这里没有Steve，继续留在这里也没有什么意义。他也并不想去什么仇什么大厦（虽然他知道Steve很想让他去）。

但等他真正开始收拾的时候却变得跟他想象中的果断有点不一样。

他迈进了Steve的卧室，去衣柜里找他的衣服。

他的衣柜被他刚搬进来还没到半小时就被他不小心扯坏了。所以他们的衣服都放到了Steve这个跟主人一样整齐正直带点死板的老衣柜里。

他在衣柜里随便抓了一把什么就打算往行李包里放，他下意识地瞥了一眼，顿了顿，面无表情的放进他的包里。

那是两双包在一起的袜子。

是Steve包的，他当时在教Bucky怎么把袜子一双一双方便整齐的区分开：“这还是楼下的Elodie女士教给我的，Bucky你真该去看望看望她，她很喜欢长得高的帅小伙。”

Steve看着Bucky的眼睛，笑着说。

Steve把两双袜子放在两只手的手心里，让Bucky看着：“看，应该这样折叠过去。”说着把其中一双交叉放到另一双上面，然后把下面反过来，再抽出来一条翻过去包住，整个的两双袜子被卷在了一起，看起来像对吃了馒头的毛绒熊。

Bucky从Steve手心里捏起来它们，感觉心里松松软软的，他揉了揉四只袜子，小声的说：“可是我一点也不帅。”

Steve愣了一下，然后反应过来的同时嘴角上扬的厉害，他眉眼弯弯的用右手拍Bucky的左肩膀：“下次说这句话的时候，记得照着镜子说。”

Bucky感觉心里更软了。

那是他第一天住进Steve的公寓。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
